


Disrespectful (17/30)

by haisai_andagii



Series: Relation-Sh*t Tumblr 30 Day Fic Challenge [17]
Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, gamquick, quickbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haisai_andagii/pseuds/haisai_andagii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro does the most disrespectful thing anyone could ever do and Remy's not having it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disrespectful (17/30)

**Author's Note:**

> Relation-Sh*t Challenge # 17: Disrespected - You're Dismissed.

"Stop it!" Pietro cried as Remy reached for his mixing bowl.  "It's not that big of a deal!"

"Not a big deal, cher?" the Cajun snapped. He rested the bowl from the speedster grip.  "You tryna feed us this merde? Complètement fou!"

"You're being completely unreasonable!" snarled Pietro as he caught the bowl's edge in his hand.  They scuffled - a makeshift tug of war in the middle of the kitchen as the others watched.

"What are they fighting about?" Lorna whispered to Doug.

"We fightin' cause yo' damn fool brother used _canned_ crabmeat for Remy's crabcake recipe!"

"It doesn't make a difference-"

"It make a world o' difference, vous païens impies!"

Lorna sighed.  With a  twist of her wrist, the mixing bowl flew up and out of their reach.

"Enough," she grumbled floating the bowl away.  "We're hungry and we just want crabcakes..."

Remy growled.  He spun on his heel and went to nose-to-nose with his lover.

"Enjoy.  The.  Couch.  Tonight."

The Cajun stomped out of the kitchen, his furry little followers in tow.


End file.
